Potter
by beharryordie
Summary: Invité à dîner chez Ron et Hermione, Harry se remémore des souvenirs. Des souvenirs... disons plutôt indésirables. Et à l'heure de partir, qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps à Harry, dans la chambre des enfants. Dit-il seulement  au revoir  aux Potter?


_o O o_

**_... Potter_**

_Ils avaient l'air si heureux, si complets, à un tel point qu'il se sentait de trop, dans cet amour qui lui semblait si impénétrable. Mariés depuis déjà plusieurs années, ils rayonnaient, tout simplement. D'ailleurs, il les trouvait chanceux. Chanceux d'être si amoureux. Pas qu'il n'eut à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit avec sa propre femme, mais ses amis formaient tellement un joli couple, comme allumé d'une flamme qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre, malgré tout le temps passé, et toutes les épreuves rencontrées…_

_Ginny mit sa main dans la sienne, le ramenant à la réalité. Il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il l'aimait, d'un amour fou, inconditionnel, comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Ou peut-être que… Non, en fait, il avait déjà aimé une femme à ce point, et maintenant, elle était mariée à son meilleur ami…_

_Après tout, Hermione avait toujours été l'une de ses plus proches amis, même à plusieurs reprises, la seule personne sur qui il put compter. Or, il y avait Ron, et lui, jamais il ne l'aurait trahi, du moins, pas intentionnellement._

Harry avait toujours trouvé un petit je-ne-sais-quoi à Hermione, mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué à quiconque, comme plusieurs hommes, sûrement. Voyez-vous, Hermione attirait étrangement la gente masculine. Elle n'était pas nécessairement belle, ni vraiment jolie, ou sexy, mais il y avait dans sa façon de vous regarder, ou dans la façon dont elle pouvait vous parler, quelque chose qui semblait la rendre désirable, la rendait désirable en fait.

Harry s'en était rendu compte dès leur première rencontre, à bord du Poudlard Express, contrairement à Ron, qui lui, avait pris plusieurs années avant de le découvrir. Et Harry avait eu du mal à se convaincre qu'il était mieux pour lui de laisser tomber, de lâcher le morceau.

Du fait même, il avait été jaloux, tout comme Ron, lorsqu'elle eut cette brève relation avec Viktor Krum, la célèbre vedette internationale de Quidditch. Oui, il avait alors une légère attirance pour l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle, d'un an son ainée, Cho Chang, mais son « amour » pour Hermione avait prit le dessus, et, à la fin du bal de Noël, il finit couché sous ses couvertures, à pleurer silencieusement, à l'unisson avec son Ron.

Ce fut étrange pour lui de voir, plus tard, Ron manifester son désir à l'égard d'Hermione. Il n'avait alors pas eu beaucoup de concurrence, et la présence de plus en plus pesante de Ron dans la course commençait à l'épuiser. Toujours là à surveiller, à espionner, à jouer les chaperons entre eux. Et ce qui lui était le plus pénible, c'était de voir que la jeune sorcière répondait volontiers aux avances du roux, sans en éprouver la moindre gène, sans non plus se soucier des sentiments de son meilleur ami.

Justement, personne, dans ses sept années à Poudlard, n'avait semblé se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Hermione, croyant qu'ils étaient amis, rien de plus, et que ce serait toujours ainsi. Malheureusement, chacun d'eux avait un peu plus tort. Même aujourd'hui, 19 ans après la Guerre, il éprouvait encore un petit quelque chose pour celle qui avait été, et qui sera toujours son amie. Seulement une amie, ou une meilleure amie, peu importe. Bien sûr, Ginny le contentait, à tous les points de vue. C'était une belle femme, aimante et généreuse, qui lui avait maintenant donné trois enfants aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Et bien sûr, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme sa propre vie, et l'époque où il aimait bien Hermione était, selon lui, révolue. Or, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il voyait son amie dans les bras de Ron.

Au début, il était content pour eux. C'était tellement évident qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et ça, tout le monde le savait. Mais il y avait toutes ces personnes, qui pensaient, au commencement que ce serait lui, Harry, et non Ron, qui finirait avec Hermione. Ces personnes lui avaient donné un peu d'espoir, et maintenant, il les maudissait de lui avoir ces faux espoirs, qui avaient réussi à gâcher son bonheur.

Il avait failli tout avouer à Ron, une fois. Lorsque celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de détruire une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, l'horcruxe, le médaillon. Le mage noir, habile, et terriblement cruel, avait pris Ron par les sentiments, mettant en avant ce qu'Harry désirait depuis toujours. Harry s'était alors rendu compte que Ron avait observé la façon dont il regardait Hermione, et, voyant la détresse de son meilleur ami face à cette supposée relation amplifiée avec Hermione, il avait décidé de complètement laisser tomber. Abdiquer. Se concentrer sur la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Il devait tuer Voldemort, à tout prix. Il devait se contrer. Ne pas laisser les rêves se mêler à la réalité, et se concentrer sur la vraie vie. Et la réalité était qu'Hermione et Ron étaient amoureux, et qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer, qu'il était un élément clé de la Guerre qui se déroulait dans le monde des sorciers, qu'il était seul au monde, désormais, et que devant lui, il y avait la mort.

Malgré cela, il garda toujours cette petite étincelle de joie lorsqu'il voyait Hermione rire, ou tout simplement sourire. Bien sûr, ses sentiments pour la charmante sorcière se dissipèrent presque tous lors de leur sixième année, alors qu'il était finalement tombé amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Elle aussi était attirante, désirable, et surtout, il n'aurait pas à faire face à son meilleur ami dans un combat perdu d'avance. Bientôt, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny se multiplia par deux, par dis, par cent… pour finalement devenir de l'amour véritable, de l'amour à l'état pur.

Malheureusement, il y avait eu cette fête, où il s'était retrouvé seul avec Hermione, parce que les Weasley avaient été obligés de rester avec leur famille, qui s'était encore une fois agrandie.

_Il était plus de minuit maintenant, et il était temps pour les invités de partir. Les enfants Potter s'étaient endormis dans la chambre de leurs cousins, et les parents convinrent de les laisser dormir ici pour la nuit. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos, et il leur serait pénible de réveiller leurs trois enfants, surtout Lily, qui n'avait qu'un an à peine._

_Alors que Ginny disait un énième «au revoir», Harry s'éclipsa un instant, et rentra silencieusement dans la chambre des enfants. Il posa un baiser sur le front de James, et un sur la joue d'Albus. Puis, il s'approcha du lit où dormaient les deux bébés. Il donna un petit baiser sur le nez de Lily et tourna légèrement la tête vers Hugo._

_Il ressemblait en tous points à Hermione, comme un jumeau. Or, il n'avait aucun trait de ressemblance avec Ron. Personne jusqu'alors ne s'en était soucié. Il ressemblait à sa mère, et cela semblait leur convenir._

_Harry sourit dans le noir et caressa un moment la tête du petit garçon._

** - Bonne nuit Hugo Weasley… _Potter_**

* * *

_Aloors, vous en pensez quoi? Personnellement je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai écrit, surtout si on prend en compte que ça m'a même pas pris une heure à écrire._  
_Le couple Harry/Hermi, vous trouvez ça comment? J'aime bien, moi. J'ai eu cette idée aux toilettes, parait que c'est là que de grands auteurs trouvent leur inspiration, étrange non? Moi, je trouve que ça change du Harry/Ginny, Harry/Drago, Hermi/Ron, Hermi/Drago... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le but de s'imaginer Harry gay ou Hermione qui fait des choses pas catholiques avec Drago? Elle mérite même pas d'avoir une quelconque relation avec un dieu comme lui..._

_Tkaa' des reviewws please, j'adore ça les reviews moi. J'aime bien avoir l'avis de professionels. Des critiques constructives, dirons nous. Ouais, des critiques constructives. Le plus de critiques constructives possible, s'il-vous-plait._

_Au fait, Joyeux Noël en retard._

_ -Marie- _

_PS: J'imagine que Chloé aussi vous souhaite Joyeux Noël en retard, alors prenez en compte que le Joyeux Noël en retard vous est aussi souhaité par elle. Je sais bien, elle est sans coeur de vous avoir oublié mais moi, j'ai un coeur au moins. On se complète non?_


End file.
